Billy Night Larks'
by Tonni G. dru
Summary: It's Billy's night out at a bar, in hopes of finding new "material" for his suit. The least thing he expected was to be accosted by a fine man, who apparently wants him. So when he's starred down by lavender eyes there's only one thing to do...


**Billy Night Larks'**

**A.n****: I loved silence of the lambs, no more specifically I loved Anthony Hopkins acting even that old he's so smooth****,**** sexy smooth I'd go out with him if I could(highly kidding). But alas this isn't about Hannibal but Billy, buffalo bill. So he's a tranny a hot one if I may say and it seemed sour he just died without anything so I'm going to give him bit of scene with someone who is OC. This is a bit different but all I want to do is give Billy something tangible he may have been a sociopath but he was one hell of a hot one who needed love. With no further ado...proceed.**

**Warning...Tran-love happening, man x man romance**

**Disclaimer: if I owned silence of the lambs, I'd love to have a chat with Anthony Hopkins****.**** Yea just the plot and Steve are mine.**

Steve stared aimlessly at the mug of fine brewed beer in his hands. He had been here for an hour and half, still in the same position same company and well...Same beer and he was yet to meet a remotely fun person. "Go to a bar they said, No more accurately go to a tranny bar they had said", why in heavens had he ever told his so called friends about his likes for both sexes he didn't know. Now at every little opportunity they saw, they instigated their blood sucking fangs on him to go mingle. But for gods why not a normal bar? Oh yeah he remember, Cody had said, "man you're bisexual go out and have fun inside of getting a woman or man why don't you get both" then he had laughed like crazy until he choked on the sandwich he was munching on, which to be truthful was a pleasure.

Steve didn't have anything on tran-bars; just that he wasn't so used to them, the people, the atmosphere...beer was good. If not that Cody had threatened to burn all his action figures on all the games he had written or help write he wouldn't be here and well no one could ever trust Cody, the idiot could get high, even on chocolate raisins.

Swirling the mug of liquid in he's hands tentatively, Steve paid no attention to the opening of doors both people leaving and entering. He chanced a look around the bar, dim lighted but just light enough to see where you were going so not to fall on your face. He had to admit this was a little different from other tran-bars he had been to. Everyone dressed well...normal. No drags, just a bunch of men and women having the regular drink and chatting up conversation and that's when he saw him. If later asked, Steve wouldn't be able to tell it as it had happened; he didn't believe in love at first sight but damn if he wasn't attracted; attracted enough to get out of from his stool and walk towards the table at the deepest ends of the corner. It was the least bright part in the bar and the figure he had spotted was hardly paying attention to the people around. As Steve walked up closer he took time to analyze the man. He was tan that was for sure even with little lighting in the room; shaggy blond hair and a toned body worth of marvel. 

His yes, Steve couldn't see them but he would bet all his action figure and $10 in his piggy bank safe that they were green. He approached the figure, slowly at first. Pulling out an adjacent sit he sat opposite to the fantasy man. Shaggy blond hair wiped up, as the tan man raised his face... Even the tendrils of blond didn't obscure Steve's view; they were sea foam green, and they looked on alert with mild curious but more edging to intensive wariness, and...They were absolutely stunning.

Steve had to placate the man out of his wariness for he was just a friend who was equally curious. Making a little cough he spoke.

"Do you...err mind a drink?" Steve asked the man with an arch in his eyebrow, as he sat forward in the opposite chair taking in front of his new intriguing guest.

"I already have one". Steve a bit taken back at the scratchy and partly feminine voice that flowed between their tables, well he had to top that.

"then let me buy you the next round" Steve didn't wait for his mystery man to reply, he snapped a figure to alert a nearby waiter/ probably waitress now to think it, he ordered two beers; the waiter hastily scrawled something on the notepad before scurrying away leaving both companion something akin to silence, well except from the tapping of Steve's boots to cover up his acute feeling of nervousness.

Billy was still a bit stunned from this stranger's presence he had hope he's not so subtle gesture to leave him alone would have clued the man to get his ass moving. Oh but no, the man was pretty much keeping he's ass were he had placed it; Right in front of Billy. This was a first, well yes coming to this particular bar, but this was the first time anyone, someone had ever struck a conversation with him in a bar; usually everyone just ignored him, well that could relate to the fact that he always chose the dark closeted areas to sit in but not today someone had taken notice of him, disrupted his plans of...well being alone and searching for a good texture that would go right into his new suit.

This shouldn't happen, he had to get away from this man, but Billy couldn't bring himself to move away. It was the deep baritone of the stranger that held him in place. It was soothing; it had taken the wariness he had off this stranger. The strange man was nice and dare Billy say...handsome. He had never spoken to anyone that looked this fine, and it was doing quit a number on him. Billy was the shy type; he didn't like being put in this kind of situation where he had no fucking idea what to do.

"Pardon my rudeness; I'm Steve, Steve Beningfield. I saw you from across the bar...so what brings you here on this bleak Thursday...?"The tone was more than an indication that the stranger? No, that Steve would like to know Billy's name.

"...Billy..."

"Billy...?"

"Yea...hnm...Just Billy"

"Okay "just Billy" are you waiting for someone..? Steve had to hold down the Cheshire grin that was about to erupt on his face after the look he got from Billy; it was edging on towards a challenging pout. Cute.

"No...I'm not"

"Well, neither am I obviously; so I hope you don't mind if we keep each other company, yes?"

A part of Billy wanted to scream and yell at the top of his lungs to the fine handsome man but another part wanted to keep looking at the man and continue conversing with him just for a little while. He hadn't made this kind of conversation with anyone; usually it involved the other screaming for help while he told them to shut the fuck up, so the change was...nice.

"Ehm...okay". Steve could easily see the uncertainty from the shyness that had begun to rear its head. Their drinks came before Steve could reply to that, the waiter placed their drink on the table and scurried away again.

Taking a swing of ice cold beer, Steve asked what had been quirking his mind for a while now.

"It would be quite nice if you could let me see those lovely green eyes of yours Billy". Billy stuttered for a reply at that. Now no one had ever complimented him not even the colour of his eyes. He had already talked to himself that he was as boring as he could get. Billy raised his head, much well so he could get a better view of his male companion.

He was left blushing from embarrassment now he saw Steve fully. The man was really good looking, his set jaws sculpted his face to perfection and lazy blue eyes that made you want to drown in them, nice broad shoulders and an equally nice smile adorned the face, in all essence Billy was lost.

"I had concluded your eyes were sea foam but it's not..." hard palm cupped Billy's face caressing his cheeks so softly that he was held in position. He swore his eyes were bulging from their sockets"...its summer green, wild and ..." Steve blue eyes met Billy's"...enchanting, full of mysteries, just like you". When Steve's hand left his face, Billy was already so red in the face he thought he was going to pass out or at least die from this weird felling inside his chest. It felt painfully good, contracting almost. He ducked his head down in fear he would start bawling like a baby or something.

Steve tipped Billy's jaw up," no please don't look away from me, I'm sorry if I said something to discomfort you but I could hold it in anymore". Glittering eyes stared at Steve, and Steve watched as those supple lips spoke.

"No you didn't quite on the contrary you said something great". Billy sniffed a bit and Steve began to wonder how any could have missed such a sweet soul. Billy was a true example of someone in need of a companion and love, and Steve sure was willing to give that if only Billy would accept.

"You've never been complimented have you?"

Billy scoffed at that, "well if, "you're a sick fuck" counts then I'd say plenty actually". Steve wondered how Billy could make such crude words sound both disgusting and funny; nevertheless it didn't make it acceptable.

Steve smiled," I don't think you're sick, a good fuck? Definitely"

This had Billy blushing up his ears, if Steve continued he would really pass out.

"You...you don't even know me"

"Do I need to, to be attracted to you?" this man was sure straight forward, able to leave Billy tongue tied.

"Err..."

Steve ginned," you don't need to answer that babe". Billy would do more, no anything to see that grin again.

Billy felt light headed and free, nice even, to banter with Steve," you find me attractive?"

Steve smirked, replying "Very much, so very much; since I caught you across the bar I haven't been able to take my eyes of you." Okay that was too much for poor Billy to handle, he had to smile.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make any guy feel wanted?"

Smiling warmly, he said "I don't make "any guy" feel wanted. Neither do I make anyone feel wanted. Not many grab my attention, but I'd be a lying crow if I say you didn't, because Billy you did and you still hold it so tight babe "

"Err...that's..."

Steve grinned at Billy inability to speak, "You're cute as a button when you're speechless"

Billy gasped at that reference, "I'm not cute as a button!"

Steve smiled, "No okay as a blushing woman". Billy didn't have anything to say to that instead he blushed some more from both annoyance and embarrassment; Steve was right on both counts. He was a bit taken aback from the warm hand that enveloped his on the table.

"Im a straightforward person Billy if I need something I work for it, if I want something I make that want know...I want you Billy, I need to know more about and yes go on a proper date with you"

Billy stuttered the words that were lodged in his throat after the first of the claims Steve had made," you, you want me?"

The level of disbelieve in those words made Steve's gut twist in an awful way. Billy really had no idea how hot he looked in his tight jeans and black shirt, his piercings only made him look hotter. Steve suddenly felt angry, damn them all those who made this gentle man feel inadequate, for he was very much important to Steve and if he had to drill holes in Billy's head for him to understand he will.

Steve didn't deter, blue eyes stared determined at green ones; as he spoke, "yes Billy I want you" Steve could feel the slight tremble from soft tan hand he had captured in his, but he still continued,"...and if you would let me, I'll make you feel as you should rightfully feel a beautiful man"

Billy could only choke some words through the haze of emotion overwhelming him, his heart wasn't beating again he was sure a bit "...I'm a woman too"

The hearty smile that Steve gifted him was the most relieving feeling ever felt,"...Hun my proposition works both ways". Billy was...happy.

Billy let out little and chuckle together and a snort he almost sounded like some weird frog.

"I'll take that as a yes then"

Nothing could take away this joy, even the fact of not finding any material to his new suit," yea...yes"

Steve sighed happily, digging his other hand inside his jean," then we should probably make our leave here don't you agree?" Fishing out the bill he dropped it on the table covering both their tabs and leaving a nice little tip for the waiter.

Both occupants stood up grabbing their coats, and leaving the bar hand in hand. Outside, the slight drizzle stopped them from going any further into the dim night.

"You know Steve you didn't have to pay"

Steve pulled Billy close to him, in a funny attempt to shield him from the rain...well his coat was light and not only the fact he wanted the man close to him, "baby I only do what I ever want to"

"And I want to get you away from this rain. Do you live far?"Steve questioned

So many scenarios jumped into his mind no way could he let wonderful Steve see his home, he still had things to prepare and get rid of. Billy's apartment was truly far off the charts, so it wasn't technically a lie just a diversion.

"Yea...It's quite far. If we walk on foot we would probably end up soaked and awfully wet"

"Hmm, my place is pretty close just three blocks and we won't get totally wet". Steve didn't want to scare Billy away by inviting him to his apartment on their first meeting, he would just have to suggest something, "or...we could catch a cab, if-"

"No, no your place is better"

"Are you sure Hun?"

Billy ducked his end down under Steve's hard arms, "yea...yes I would like to spend the night with you". Steve nudged Billy up not wanting to miss any emotion from the shy man, "I...I trust you".

Steve smiled broadly at that, it made him pleased that someone this sweet had decided to lay their trust on him, he wasn't going to take that for granted.

Huddling Billy closer from the cold, they began to walk towards his apartment skillfully avoid little puddles on the sidewalk. Within minutes both men were going pass the waiting lounge and boarding an elevator to the 6th floor.

Steve slide in his keycard and held the door for his male companion to step in. The decor was the first thing Billy noticed; it was hard to miss, chocolate mousse brown and a dash of lemony green, it felt exactly like an ice-cream. Various works of art decorated the living space: Billy was almost tempted to feel the rug under his feet, (he had taken his shoes off at the entrance) was it Persian?

Billy's touring was caught shot as Steve led him inside to the otherwise impeccable kitchen. He almost wanted to ask Steve if he cleaned it himself, it appeared furbishing and so...neat; he could even see his reflection from the counter. Billy felt relaxed and when Steve came around to take his wet coat and shirt off him, he didn't object.

Steve stalled a bit with the wet clothes in his hand taking the time admire the beautiful man standing in front of him. He eyes were riveted on Billy's pierced nipples they look purely sinful and irresistible , he already had thoughts of what to do to them that would leave this sexy man wet and weak kneed, Steve had to clear his throat before he spoke, for fear his intention would be impossibly visible. "I...have to put this in dryer now, err, won't be long "He rounded the corner, fast enough before Billy could see his growing hard on.

Billy allowed himself to let out a little chuckle while he too flushed furiously. He had seen the way Steve had stared him; he had enjoyed it. No one had ever wanted him at all and Steve did and from the look in those blue eyes, very badly. The look of hard lust had left bill feeling so hot and tingling, if he pressed his legs together he was sure he could feel his clit pulse between them.

This what was this man had been doing to him since he saw him at the bar; the wavy brown hair that look like he had rolled out of bed with a grin full of mirth and happiness all left Billy glowing inside. Even the warmness of the room was not helping to alleviate the pressure; his erect nipples were proving that.

Billy folded his hands as he turned around to survey the kitchen better; you know to take his horny mind...well off horny things. So caught up with the set of kitchen knives he was "surveying" he almost made a jump when he was encircled by warm strong hands. He was turned around by his waist to come facing the only man who could make his heart stop literally.

Steve was shirtless now; he pulled Billy closer to him, enjoying the slight shiver that racked the tan body.

"You're not...wearing a shirt"

Steve grinned winking at Billy's obvious nervousness," yea well, I got wet too". The suggestive tone made Billy red in the face. He made a weak attempt to put some space between he an Steve well that was a huge mistake because immediately his hands made contact with Steve sculpted chest Billy knew he wasn't going to take them off.

Billy let out a small gasp as his hands roamed Steve's chest, feeling the hard muscles under it. It felt so good and solid under his palms, Billy wanted to touch and feel this body all live long day. He was pulled out his trance from the groan Steve had emitted it seemed Steve had sensitive nipple. Billy's hands were on the hazel hard nipples. He caressed them just to here that sound again and Steve did make it again.

It had Billy all squirmy inside, touching this fine man; running he's hands over him feeling the hard muscles and Pecs and knowing that the man he was feeling out was equally enjoying he's unsure touches.

The mewl Billy let out would only be described as beautiful when Steve grabbed the wavy locks and kissed Billy deeply, attempting; trying to convey every feeling he felt for such the sweetest person he had ever met. Billy took hold of Steve's arms gripping them as he was kissed to never land; Steve was marking every part of his mouth with such a devilish tongue Billy concluded. He was feeling lightheaded with the many sensations going through his body. Billy let out a low moan in their lip lock, Steve had grab his ass and pulled them closer.

Steve groaned plunging deeper into the warm cavern, Billy tasted as expected; beautiful...alcohol and a tinge of something unrecognizable. He kneaded the soft mould of flesh in his hands, pulling them together grinding their bodies together. Both of them ever already slick with sweet, apparently they were both high on the skin to skin contact for no wanted to let go of the other.

Billy senses were off clouded he couldn't think, only moan out brokenly as he felt the man's need press up to him. The fact that a man as fine and handsome as Steve wanted him this way was making the little brain cells he had sustain go haywire.

Steve had broken the kiss and was now attacking Billy's neck; the man forced himself to go slow kissing and tasting every patch of skin, enjoying as Billy clung to him titling his neck backwards to grace him with better access; oh and he didn't disappoint his lover he bite, kissed, licked and tasted; marking the soft tan neck with graceful precision. He's cock was rock hard and the jutting against the zipper was giving Steve some twisted form of pleasurable pain.

Red swollen lips let out short pants not in distress but blinding want. It had been too long since Billy touched himself and he hadn't let any man take him since being a tranny. So needless to say that when Steve latched on his nipples he let out a wanton cry and pressed his jean lad legs together.

'ahh...S-Steve...so fucking good" Billy knew that his nipples were highly sensitive maybe more than a normal woman, he had played with himself before and he knew the effect but now letting a man just do it was beyond better. He leg buckled as he hissed in pleasure, if not for Steve's strong hands holding his waist he would be on the floor melting to a puddle.

Steve tongue was doing some marvelous things to Billy. He never wanted to leave this position. The man tweak, pinched and sucked on his nipple, an all Billy could do was just throw his head back and mutter how good Steve was making him feel.

"S-shit...s-Steve...it's too mu-much..." Billy felt like a whore he had never needed a man this bad, and here he was ready to let this man do anything to his body; he was hot and with a raw need.

With all the moaning he's beautiful lover was doing left Steve's brain short circuited. He left Billy's nipple enjoying the disappointing moan that Billy let out before he began kissing him intensely, reuniting their tongues in another battle. Billy happily giving up and letting Steve dominate him. He tried to convey his absolute trust to the man. Just this one night Billy thought; just this once he wanted to feel what it was to be loved to have a lover like Steve.

Steve understood the silent permission he had been given and he would make Billy feel everything he had never dreamed of; he would show this wonderful man he had met hours ago but felt like he had know him a lifetime how much he felt for him.

They each departed from their locked position but not body wise they held unto each other afraid to lose the other for a minute.

When Steve spoke up he's voice was rough and hoarse from their shared pleasure; his eyes shone with deep emotion and because he had an insane need consuming him. "...bedroom?"

With the mirrored feelings in equally green eyes, Billy was mildly surprised his cheeks were able to redden up after what he had just done with his lover, but no he was far from embarrassed.

"Yes...bedroom" 

**A.N: I haven't written anything for months now, but praise my semester exams are over and now I can concentrate on writing as much as I want, that means at every opportune time I'll be sitting cross legged in front of my laptop with a snack beside me. This is the least anyone would have expected me to write but I have had this idea for a while now and I didn't want to stall it anymore had to pour it out. I don't have an editor yet, so, any words you see that don't make, do tell. I actually thank MS spell check for its forever squiggly lines. The next chapter is the end, and of course the man on man sex scene between Steve and our lovely Billy. Reviews and Critics are welcomed, don't just read tell me what your thoughts too, it motivates me. Well toodles.**

**MacxCheese **


End file.
